Rocky Horror Fanfic Show
by TaleofUrban
Summary: While on a normal car ride home, Brad and Janet's car gets stuck in the mud. They go to this huge castle to ask for help from the people who live there, but they end up getting stuck there. Janet gets caught up with this man named Rocky, even though she is with Brad already. Janet and Rocky want to be alone together, so they make an evil decision in order to accomplish that.


Title: Rocky Horror Fiction Show

By: Molly Williams

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish I did.

Author's Note: Hello! I love the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show, so when we were assigned this Fanfiction assignment, I knew that this would be a very fun option to write about. I also have wondered before how strange it would be if the character, Rocky, went mad, along with Janet in an alternate universe where they're madly in love with each other.

* * *

The couple, Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, are on their way home. It's pouring rain, and they pass this huge castle. On their way, their car got stuck in the mud. Brad was trying his hardest to get them out, but it appears that nothing would work.

"Brad? What are you doing?" Janet, concerned, asked him as he got out of the car and walked into the rain.

"I'm going to seek some help from the castle. You stay dry. I'll be right back."

Janet didn't want to sit there being no help, so she followed him and put the newspaper over her head in an attempt to prevent the rain from getting her wet. They stopped and stood for a moment, admiring the huge castle. Then, a light appeared from one of the rooms. There sat the man with a huge hunchback and ratty blonde hair. You will get to know him as Riff-Raff.

Brad and Janet found their way over to the castle. When knocking on the big door, Riff-Raff greeted them inside, where everything went wrong.

The two were being pushed around the main room where everyone else was. They were all dancing around and acting very strange, mostly touchy. Suddenly, the creaking sounds of an old and rusty elevator from behind them caught their attention. There stood the man named Frank N. Furter. As Brad and Janet stood there in utter shock, his fishnet tights are revealed, along with his leather corset. His face had layers of makeup: deep, crimson lipstick; black eye makeup that went up to his brow bone; and heavy, pale foundation.

Brad and Janet stood there silent. Janet started to feel dizzy; she collapsed right into Brad's arms. Frank N. Furter walked right over to the two of them and gave them a welcome. Janet flung back up in shock.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I please use your phone?" Brad persisted. "You see, our car got stuck in the mud and -" Frank N. Furter ignored the question.

"Here! Follow me!" He interrupted.

He started to walk up the spiral staircase that lead up to this big room. Brad and Janet followed him, still asking to use the phone.

"Ah! Yes! This is my creation! This will be the hottest and sexiest man I've been waiting for!" Frank N. Furter yelled aloud in glee.

He began to press these big buttons and pull some levers. Blinking lights flashed and Riff Raff stood from afar turning some kind of big, red wheel.

"Brad! I want to go home!" Janet cried.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll get us out of here." Brad replied quietly so that no one else could hear him.

He didn't want to make these people angry; they seemed gonzo. Suddenly, the lights stopped flashing, and Riff Raff stopped turning the wheel.

"It's time! It's finally time!" Frank N. Furter shouted.

Then, a body rose, not sitting upwards. It was wrapped up like a mummy. Frank N. Furter took a side of the wrapping and began to unwind it, revealing a very handsome young man. This man had very light blonde hair, almost white, with golden skin. His stomach was rock hard and his muscles bulged out. Brad stood there uncomfortably as Frank N. Furter, and even Janet gawked over him. Frank N. Furter noticed Janet's immediate interest, and he ran right over to her and slapped her across the face. He was not afraid to hit someone. He thought of himself as superior to the rest, so he didn't hesitate for a second.

"I'll keep him for myself," he said a confident tone.

He walked back over to the man, who goes by the name Rocky. Rocky sat there confused. Frank N. Furter held his hand out for Rocky to hold. He lead him out of the container he was sitting in before. Rocky was stumbling, just now learning how to walk. He stood there for a moment and gazed upon Janet, noticing how nice she looked.

"Hey, you!" Frank N. Furter hit Rocky's shoulder, trying gaining his attention.

Rocky looked back at him. He looked like a sad puppy. It was clear that he felt upset about getting hurt, so Frank N. Furter immediately apologized.

"How will you ever forgive me?" he whined while leading him out of the room.

Janet stood there with a red mark on the side of her face. Even as Rocky was walking in the opposite direction, he kept his eyes on her, and she kept her eyes on him too.

"Janet? Is-is everything ok? Are you hurt?" Brad asked.

"No, Brad, I am not hurt. I just want to go home!" Janet was weirded out by everyone there and she knew there was something sketchy about them.

A woman with dark, wild, red hair came into the room. She ran right over to where Riff Raff was standing and they walked over to Brad and Janet.

"Follow me," the woman said in a very unsettling tone.

Her and Riff-Raff locked elbows as Brad and Janet slowly followed up behind them, still keeping a distance.

Walking through the grand hallways of the castle, they passed statues of various nude people. Riff Raff and the woman, who we call Magenta, split the couple apart. Riff Raff lead Brad to one bedroom and Magenta lead Janet to another. In their heads, they had no choice. They lied down on their beds and tried to fall asleep, but fear was getting to them. Brad couldn't stop worrying about if Janet was okay or not. Janet, on the other hand, was not nearly as worried. Rocky snuck away from Frank N. Furter, even after Rocky knew he would be angry. He went to go find Janet. He trusted her, and unlike anyone else, he felt a connection with her. There were cameras in every room, so it was easy to locate which room she was in. When he found her, the two of them sat on the bed and talked for hours.

"I don't like that guy. He scares me when he gets mad. I don't even know why he got so mad at me earlier…" Rocky confessed.

"Oh, it'll be ok. I'm sure we can both get out of here soon."

"But until then, I-" Rocky was cut off by his own thoughts.

This was the moment he realized what he should do.

"What if we killed him?" Rocky asked.

Janet was startled by the question at hand. "You want to murder him? Rocky, that's just plain dumb!"

Rocky did not like getting yelled at. Janet started to feel bad. She quickly learned that she couldn't stay mad at him for too long, so she went along with it. She thought he was too cute to stay mad at. She knew it was a quick decision and that it probably wasn't a good one, but she would do anything to get out of this place and to get back home. As they just sat there and talked, they heard someone stomping towards her room.

"Rocky! Rocky? Where did you go?" Frank N. Furter screamed throughout the hallway.

Then, Frank N. Furter busted open the door.

"Ahhh! Get back to my room!" Frank N. Furter screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

He grabbed Rocky by the arm, much harder than he should've. The two of them walked away. Janet stayed back in fear that she would get in trouble too. Moments later, Frank N. Furter comes busting back into her room, just to hit her hard enough so that she passes out. Janet fell back onto her bed and Frank N. Furter left her an aggressive grunt. From then on, Janet didn't wake up until the next day.

The next morning, Riff-Raff, Magenta, Frank N. Furter, Rocky, a girl named Columbia, Brad, and Janet all sat at the table and ate. Frank N. Furter sat at the very end of the table with Rocky sitting right beside him. From across the table, Frank N. Furter would give these intense looks to Janet, but she refused to look back at him. It was hard to resist Rocky, but she did her best. She was in love with him, even though they didn't know each other too well.

"Mm. This is very good. What kind of meat is this?" Brad asked aloud as he proceeded to shove more in his Raff and Magenta gave a little chuckle and a smirk.

"Remember that guy, Meatloaf?" Magenta asked as she burst out into laughter.

Everyone sat in silence and dropped their forks. Meatloaf was another person who lived here, that was until Frank N. Furter murdered him. Columbia and Meatloaf had a relationship going on for a little while, so when she found out that she was eating him, she ran off in despair. She shrieked throughout the halls as the rest of the people sat at the table and proceeded to do what they were doing before.

Moments later, Janet announced that she had to use the ladies room. Magenta held her hand out in a sketchy manner and led her to the nearest bathroom.

"Oh, I must go too!" Rocky said aloud.

Frank N. Furter gave Rocky an awfully suspicious look.

"Hm. Fine," he responded to Rocky's request.

Rocky was then escorted by Riff Raff to the bathroom as well. Both Riff Raff and Magenta stood outside the bathroom and waited for a second to see if they would run back to each other. Silence. Riff Raff and Magenta walked back to the others. Once Janet and Rock heard that they were gone, they both walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready for this?" Rocky asked.

Rocky pulled out a small laser gun from the back pocket of his short-shorts that he had gotten from his bedroom closet.

"What if we just killed them?" Rocky asked.

"What do you mean? We can't do this!" Janet was terribly afraid, but the thrill of it all got to her head.

The two of them walked back to the dining room. Rocky held out the gun towards Frank N. Furter.

"What are you doing?" Frank N. Furter screamed. He infuriated, but also very worried at the same time. "How dare yo-"

Rocky pulled the trigger, and the laser got him right in the chest. He collapsed to the ground. Everyone around him was screaming.

"Janet? What is going on?" Brad screamed over the chaos.

"I'm sorry, Brad! I just can't help it!" She yelled back, even laughing a little bit. She had gone mad.

Rocky proceeded to shoot the laser at everyone else there, and they all had no defense.

By the time they were all dead, Rocky and Janet just stood over everyone. They were both giggling with pure joy. Where did this insanity come from? No one knows. Due to everyone's death here, it was just Janet and Rocky now. They knew it was a very sudden thing, but it didn't matter in the moment. They were too caught up in each other and their loss of sanity to realize what they had done.


End file.
